


Sweet Music Playing in the Dark

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Babies, Cavity sweet, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: Casskin baby fluffHe's a quiet baby but everyone pretends that he's a little hellion because of his genes.





	Sweet Music Playing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from IsleofSolitude  
>  **I know your weakness. It's kisses. You are doomed. (Don't worry. We're all doomed eventually.)**

He has one blue eye one green and hair that is already curly and golden blonde with a little red in the sunlight. He's a quiet baby but everyone pretends that he's a little hellion because of his genes.

"One day that kid is going to take on dragons and with only pure bullheadedness. Just watch."

"He's going to be hell about eating veggies. With those curls, he already takes after his mom."

"Hell won't kick him out. He'll kick demons out of hell."

Rhea quietly defends him, side eyes and "don't listen to them"s whispered into soft hair, but she also quietly encourages them, too, sometimes.

Only Cass knows this. She's still one of the very few people to see John Myrrdyn Pritkin soft. The occasional times that their child does cry, her one love holds and kisses her other love, and tells him stories until he quiets. She has to stroke him and pat him and rock him and all the other stuff babies like. His father cups him gently in his hands, and gives him all the kisses he never received, and they are both at peace. She's walked in on them napping in a chair more times than she ever expected or hoped to.

There were moments while Cass's belly still swelled that she wondered how she could do this. When she didn't worry about her youth at Tony's ruining her parental instincts, she worried about the dangers of raising a child with her genes and chaotic streak. What if a god crashed through the dimensions while she was giving birth?

Pritkin would find her rubbing her stomach and staring into space, spirally internally, and pull her into his lap. He'd hold her and their child and talk her down while kissing her. Neck, forehead, cheek, hands. Cass never doubted he would be a good father. She just didn't know how those instincts would shown themselves. She should have seen it, then.

If dimensions are shredded and monsters descend, the Pritkin line will always be safe.


End file.
